1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an complex antenna operating in WWAN and UWB.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, electronic appliances, and the like, are normally equipped with an antenna for working in WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network) that serves as a medium for transmission and reception of electromagnetic signals, such as date, audio, image, and so on. However, more and more people dissatisfy their electronic devices only work in WWAN. Making the portable electronic devices working in UWB (Ultra Wide Band) is a purpose of the many people.
In recent years, WWAN adopts three technical standards of GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication), GPS (Global Positioning System) and CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access). Operating frequency bands of the GSM are 900/1800 MHz, and operating frequency band of the GPS is 1.575 GHz. CDMA includes three kinds of technical standards: CDMA2000, WCDMA and TD-SCDMA. Operating frequency bands of the CDMA2000 are 800, 900, 1700, 1800, 1900, and 2100 MHz. Operating frequency bands of the WCDMA are 1800, 1900, and 2100 MHz. Operating frequency bands of the TD-SCDMA are 900, 1800, and 2100 MHz. The UWB operating frequency band is 3.1-4.8 GHz.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate a multi-band antenna including a WLAN antenna and a WWAN antenna. However, the multi-band antenna can not operating in UWB frequency band.
Hence, in this art, a complex antenna to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art will be described in detail in the following embodiment.